<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday, Avatar Korra. by Queerquest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865403">Happy birthday, Avatar Korra.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest'>Queerquest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family time, Memories, Penguin Sledding, Waterbending, katara’s grief, korra definitely has adhd, korra is alot more similar to Aang than she thought, korra’s birthday, kya is a good daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's sixth birthday is approching fast! Everyone is excited for the newly named Avatar's special day. But what does that mean for a certain Southern Water Tribe native who associates that day with her own tragic loss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday, Avatar Korra.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your doing well. Make sure to be more gentle with your strokes, Korra." The Waterbending master urged the little girl sitting beside her working on a small bowl of water. The little Avatar quickly took note of the advice, slowing her strokes and focusing her qi on the water in front of her.</p><p>"Guess what Sifu Katara!" she bellowed when the elderly woman signaled that she could take a break. "What?" Katara said, deciding to humor her a little. She had done so well during her training today, she knew even the Avatar deserves time to relax and just be a little girl. Even if the White Lotus was persistent on having her train constantly.</p><p>"I'm five!" she declared proudly and raised her hands up into the air causing her shirt to ride up slightly, showing her belly. "I know youre five silly, did you just figure this out?" she teased slightly and leaned down to fix Korra's outfit. "Oh thanks sifu!" she said as she peaked down at her outfit that was now adjusted correctly. "I know i'm five. But next week I'm going to be six!"</p><p>The healer felt as if someone had squeezed her hurt until it burst at the seams, irreparable by even the best of medical technology she had helped discover. "That's great dear. I'm very excited for you. Let's get you back to your parents. I'm sure they are very excited to hear how training went."</p><p>After a few minutes of unsuccessful banter with Korra, trying to convince her it was time to go, that she had to wear a jacket even though it was a short walk, among other things. Finally, they were on their way back to Tonraq and Senna's small home. Korra opted to run ahead to Naga, who waited patiently for her to return back home. </p><p>Katara couldn't help but linger over the avatar. The all to familar crooked smile, the laugh, the determination of a young avatar she once knew in a different life. "how did she do today?" a deep yet friendly voice bellowed, the feeling of his hand placed gently on her shoulder snapped her out of her daze.</p><p>"Korra has been improving drastically at her healing. She's proven to be quite the talented Avatar already." she responded sincerely. After catching up with the young couple and saying her goodbyes to Korra and even Naga she returned to her own hut. </p><p>She tried not to let what Korra said earlier in the day bother her. It wasn't her fault, not really, she wasn't old enough to understand the situation. Of course in her mind she didn't see her own birthday as the anniversary of her predecessors death. A morbid reality Katara was forced to face in the year since she met the new Avatar.</p><p>She opted to make her favorite beverage, tea. The type from days spent with her soulmate and bestfriends at the esteemed "Jasmine Dragon" in Ba Sing Se. Once again, she found herself in her room staring at the family portrait framed by her bedside.</p><p>Had it really been that long? Almost six years since Aang, the love of her life passed away. Much too early, a side affect of being frozen in the icy depths of the Southern waters for nearly a century. She wasn't sure what she felt more guilty about in the first place. The fact she could only focus on this and not Korra's upcoming day, or the fact that the anniversary hadn't hit until just now.</p><p>She never would have forgotten it, that would have been simply impossible due to the reporters who came to attempt an interview even years after his death. Along with the family and friends that sent letters or checked on her personally on the tragic day. It was the fact that she wasn't the first person to think about it, that a child who had no way of knowing was the one to unintentionally bring her back to reality.</p><p>Every once in awhile Katara found herself lost in Korra. Lost in the way he was so similar to Aang, whether it was his infamous smile, or that contagious laughter that spilled out everytime Naga knocked her over. Sometimes Korra even said things that startled her, things that her and Aang said to eachother decades ago. Back when they were still young and in love.</p><p>The creaking sound of the vintage oak door that stood as the entrance to her small house alerted Katara that her only daughter had just arrived home from a healing session. "Mom? Can I come in?" Kya asked, with a gentle knock on the door. Once she got the approval she opened the door and sat on the bed beside her mother. </p><p>"How was your day? More Avatar training I assume, is little miss Korra doing good?" she questioned innocently while pulling her thick winter coat off. "It was alright. Korra is doing well." she sighed, picking up the picture and brushing her fingertips across the glass covered section of the frame. Against the part of the Air Nomad she grew to love. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Did you know Korra's birthday is next week?" Katara asked, seemingly changing the subject. "I did." her daughter responded mournfully. Niether of them had to say anything, the silence spoke for them. </p><p>"How are you holding up?" Kya asked cautiously. The question held a deadpan answer, of course she was doing fine. The ache she felt for Aang eventually dulled, as if it were a migraine of sorts. The searing pain went away but she always felt the remnants of discomfort and sadness. She wasn't sure if the pain she felt would ever go away, at least not in this life.</p><p>"As good as can be imagined. It just took me by suprise. Hearing people so happy about it... that came out wrong." The mother winced at the hint of selfishness that spilled from her tounge. But Kya understood, many people wouldn't unless they knew Aang personally. Giving up a loved one to the next generation was the last thing anyone one wanted to do. </p><p>"I know what you mean. It's- this is an adjustment." Kya motioned around the house, where pictures of both Aang and Korra were now hung up. The young girl had become a constant in both of their lives, it was nice having someone with such a bright personality around. </p><p>Kya knew her mother needed those positive interactions with many of her friends in distant places or having already passed away. It became lonely, one of the reasons she opted to move home in the first place.</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't you come into town with me some time in the next couple of days. We can have a day out and buy Korra her birthday presents." Kya offered. Although she wouldn't be offended if her mom said no.</p><p>She knew how these things worked, how grief worked. They'd both been through enough of it. The offer laid bare and it was Katara's turn to decide whether she was taking it or not.</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>~Meanwhile at Korra's house~</p><p>"Time to get inside Korra! It's getting cold!" Pema shouted from the small kitchen window. The scent of fresh Water Tribe cuisines such as seal meat and veggie soups filled the cold air. "Five more minutes!?" the little avatar pleaded with her signature pout.</p><p>"No more, no less." She warned, holding a finger up into the air to emphasize her point. Just as expected when her father came to get Korra she debated that she should get another five minutes. Eventually coming in when she learned her mother had made kale cookies for dessert.</p><p>"How did your healing lesson with Master Katara go?" Pema asked as she piled food onto her daughter's plate. "Mom, it's sifu! And it went good, she seemed sad at the end though." Korra stated as she took a large bite of seal jerky. "Were you behaving yourself?" Tonraq asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"I was!" she retorted defensively.  "We had a really good time, I even told her that my birthday is coming up next week." she continued. Upon hearing this the couple instantly realized what was wrong. </p><p>Korra had no way of knowing. To her, the word "Avatar" was a blanket term for extra training and adults guarding her 24/7. She didn't know about reincarnation or the cycle and it was a complicated subject considering the differences between her upbringing and that of a 'normal avatar'.</p><p>"Do you think it's time we tell her dear?" Senna whispered into her husband's ear. He shrugged, unsure if his daughter was yet old enough for the discussion. "I don't know. Do you really think she's ready for that one? I'm still getting used to the fact my daughter's the Avatar." he chuckled, trying to lighten the tense mood that had stirred between the adults of the table.</p><p>Korra decided she would chime in through her third kale cookie. "I wanna know. I'm ready!" she debated passionately. Reminding them that she could bend three out of the four elements she possessed. "Korra does have a point..." Tonraq said pretending to be totally convinced by his daughter.</p><p>"Me and your mother will talk about it tonight. If we decide you're ready we'll tell you in the morning. How's that sound?" Korra reluctantly agreed and soon afterwards it was time for her to get to bed.</p><p>Senna helped her daughter brush her teeth, get pajamas on, and get tucked into bed. She pulled out Korra's favorite book from the shelf in her room and laid on her bed. "No bedtime stories tonight! I'm gonna be six! I don't need a story." she said proudly. </p><p>Just as she was about to leave the room Korra spoke up once more sounding slightly worried for a soon to be six-year-old. "Mom, can I ask you a question?" Senna stopped, opting to walk over and sit on the side of her bed. "What's up sweetie?" she asked as she moved a couple of stray hairs out of the little girls face. "Do you know why Sifu Katara is sad?" </p><p>"I do honey." she admitted unsure of whether she should have lied for the time being or not. But really what would lying to a five-year-old do? "did I do something to make her sad?" She asked once again, rubbing her eyes that were getting heavy from a long day of training.  "It's very complicated, you shouldn't feel bad it's not your fault we just have to do our best to help make her feel better. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Korra sighed as she rolled to her side and finally gave in to sleep. Her mother kissed the side of her head and quitely made her way out.</p><p>The next day was one that didn't happen often. The past few months since Korra was officially named "The Avatar" was filled with days of intense training. Ironically, she had no training appointments for healing or combative techniques</p><p>Instead her parents took it upon themselves to give their daughter the history lesson she needed. They taught her about the cycle, the reincarnation process, some of the avatars before her; more specifically Avatar Aang and how Katara was his wife.</p><p>"So I used to be that guy?" she spattered, absolutely flabbergasted as she pointed at a picture of Avatar Aang airbending a couple of marbels with a mezmorized look on his face. "In a sense, yes. You used to be alot of different people. They all made a difference in the world just like you will." Tonraq spoke pridefully.</p><p>And why shouldn't he? After a disgraceful exit from his homeland it felt like a breath of fresh air that his daughter was the keeper of balance. The one person the world depended on. But at the same time, that was scarier than Koh the face stealer mixed with Vaatu.</p><p>"And that's why Katara is sad? Because I replaced Aang?" The parents frowned, looking to eachother for help. Senna thought she should have known that Korra would ask something like that, maybe it was too soon for her to know the truth. Maybe they shouldn't have told her in the first place.</p><p>Before she could say anything Tonraq spoke up, scooping his daughter into his arms. "No, you did not replace Aang. Sadly his time ended just like the Avatars before him. Katara just misses him very deeply, that has nothing to do with you." </p><p>Senna smiled at the way her husband could explain even the most complex situations in a way that a child could understand. "But I was born because he died!" she yelped out, covering her face with her hands. "Korra. Look at me. You were born because Aang's time had passed. Everyone knows that, even if they are sad about Aang's death." </p><p>Within time the young Avatar finally started to understand what being the Avatar really mean in the eyes of people like Katara, Kya, and the others she had met since the revelation. It meant that they knew her before she was herself. She thought it was weird, but also sweet that they took the time to teach her in another life, and again in this one.</p><p>Suddenly as she went to her room to play with her favorite toy set Korra had an idea. A secret that she would keep to herself until she saw Katara at her birthday party.</p><p>~Days later in town~</p><p>"Do you think Korra would like this?" Kya said holding up a frilly pink dress. Katara shot her a disapproving glare matched with a smirk. "Okay. Yeah you're right she'd hate it." she laughed to herself.</p><p>Kya took it upon herself to make sure her mother stayed as busy as possible the next few days up until Korra's birthday party. She had achieved the unlikely feat of convinving Katara to go to the party. Yet the young healer couldn't help but wonder if it was more so the fact that Korra and her had become increasingly close the past few months.</p><p>Store after store, they managed to finish all the grocery shopping and other errands with time to spare. "what store do you wanna check out first?" Katara asked and motioned to a large line of childrens stores.</p><p>The pair finally settled on a large store filled to the brim with dolls, plushies, sleds, and other goodies for small girls and boys. "I think I'm gonna get her this." Kya said proudly and held up a Kysohi plushie. Katara smiled at her daughter's excitement around the occasion. Even with the sadness Aang's death brought it was nice to also have something to celebrate.</p><p>Katara on the other hand couldn't decide what to get her pupil. She found herself lining the isles once, then twice, and a third and final time. "Mom, we can check another store." the young Waterbender reminded.</p><p>And that was exactly what they decided to do until hours later Katara finally settled on something. An animal pelt and signature Water Tribe hair tyes. </p><p>"Perfect." they said in unison as they headed back to their shared hut.</p><p>~Meanwhile in Korra's room~</p><p>The past few days had mostly compiled of Korra staying in her room. Rarely, did she ever get a break from training so Tonraq and Senna didn't mind what their daughter did on her free time.</p><p>Korra had been sneaking around the compound.  Stealing small tools, paints, and pieces of wood. Hiding them under her bed at night so her parents wouldn't find them. She was working on a secret for her Sifu. One that she hoped would make her a little more happy on a day that was sad for her.</p><p>She decided on making a small model of a penguin seal, their favorite Water Tribe animal. "hm" She growled, turning the wooden block over. Cutting and stabbing at it until her hands turned to mush. It was all worth it when the shape of a small penguin started to form. Albeit the shape was imperfect and rough she knew it would smooth out over time.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened swiftly as Tonraq walked in "Korra did you want- what do you think you're doing?" he chuckled. The Waterbender has unsuccessfully tried throwing a blanket over the array of objects scattered on the floor. Only making it more obvious that she was up to something. With a sigh she uncovered her work station and explained to her father what she was planning.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" she pouted and crossed her arms. "No, Nothing like that. I'd rather you use tools with adult supervision though." he warned lightly and sat down beside her, clearing an area and organizing the mess of her makeshift workplace. "here" he said as he adjusted her grip on the tool. "if you hold it that way it's easier to cut and it'll hurt your wrist less." he explained.</p><p>After an hour or two she finally finished the shape. "It looks great. Thanks dad!" she exclaimed, and wrapped Tonraq in a big hug as if she was trying in vain to squeeze the life out of him. "No problem sweetie. Do you need help painting?" </p><p>Korra nodded her head as if to say no and quickly started working on painting the wooden sculpture. "Dad? Don't tell Katara please. It's a suprise." her hands englufed eachother as she pleaded. Tonraq could see this was extremely important to her. "Of course." he smiled and left the room.</p><p>"What were you two doing in there?" Senna asked as her husband entered the kitchen. "Construction." he stated simply. His wife turned arounf from her place at the stove top to make eye contact, shooting him a confused look.</p><p>"she's working on a gift for Katara. It's a suprise and she is one determined little girl." he chuckled. "you're just figuring this out?" she teased. Korra had always been one of the loudest and most determined person either of them had ever met. from the first moment she could communicate with them. "No, she just manages to keep suprising me"</p><p>~The day of Korra's party~</p><p>Korra had stayed up late everynight working on Katara's gift. Making sure everything was perfect and when they day finally came, it was. The small figurine looked almost identical to the squealing animals that gathered in packs outside the small town.</p><p> When she heard her parents call her down for breakfast she hopped over to the table, eating as quickly as possible. "Are you ready for today? All of your friends and family are going to be here!" Senna informed her daughter excitedly and passed her a plate of her favorite breakfast food. </p><p>They waited patiently for Tonraq to enter the house and take his coat off. "Happy birthday my little Avatar!" He exclaimed and planted a kiss on the top of her head before sitting down. "So we'll have to get the house cleaned a little before everyone arrives for lunch."  Senna reminded her husband, who was clearly distracted and playing little games like arm wrestling with his daughter at the table.</p><p>Katara had woken up early in the morning like she did every year on this particular day. She sat outside her home watching the penguin seals. Remembering a time when she was young and strong enough to catch one and ride it down a hill. With him, with Aang.</p><p>Today was different though. It wasn't just about Aang, and part of her was glad it wasn't. She was allowed a reason not to wallow in all the despair she felt, she didn't have to be alone. Not today. So in the early morning of that day she let all of her emotions out, allowed her cries to fill the piercing cold air, knowing no one would be able to hear her in the confines of her house that was slightly secluded from the neighboring areas.</p><p>After all was said and done she was ready for the day. To celebrate the new Avatar, a different path in her life that fufilled new learning opportunities for her and the future of the world they lived in.</p><p>She reentered her house to find Kya who had already woken up, much to her suprise. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as she went to make some heat up some tea for the two of them. "No, I couldn't really sleep all that well to begin with." They both nodded in understanding. No one in the family ever got much sleep on this day.</p><p>The pair decided it'd be best to get on with the day rather than let their minds wander so that's exactly what they did. Katara started on breakfast while Kya wrapped and labeled both presents for the young Avatar. They finished their food and cleaned around the house until it was time to head to Korra's.</p><p>The decently sized house was already filled with White Lotus members and friends of Tonraq and Senna's. Katara noticed however there were no kids her age except for two identical little kids sitting silently on the couch. She often worried that Korra wasn't getting enough time to socialize with people her age. In part due to the White Lotus and their incessant restrictions on her life.</p><p>"Katara!" Korra screamed out from across the room.  The Water Tribe woman braced herself as the Avatar came running at her at full speed. Korra wrapped her arms around the woman tightly. "Thank you for coming Sifu." She whispered. "Of course Korra. I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>As they sat down for cake and gifts Korra insisted that she sat between Kya and Katara. When it became clear that she wasn't budging from her request Tonraq and Senna decided to let her have her way. "Sifu!" Korra whispered into her ear while she plated her and Korra's food. "Yes?" Katara asked.</p><p>"I made you a present!" she said quitely as if she wanted to keep it a secret. "But mommy and daddy said I can't give it to you until after everyone leaves." she added. Katara smiled and handed her a plate full of Water Tribe food. "Aren't you sweet? I'm the one who's supposed to get you a gift. Not the other way around." </p><p>"I know... But Mommy and Daddy told me this day makes you sad sometimes." she whispered softly as people continued eating. Katara was suprised at how thoughtful the young girl could be despite her usual hotheadedness. "It can sometimes, but it's nice having you to spend it with. Don't you worry about me okay sweetie?"</p><p>Korra reluctantly agreed and after a short while her and everyone else cleared their plates. For dessert Korra chose a  traditional Water Tribe sweet; cotton candy. The crowd of people all wished her a happy birthday and dug into the sweets. After a couple minutes the young girl was swept up by her mother. Who was wiped the stains of blue and pink off of her face.</p><p>The little girl whispered something into her mother's ear and seconds later Senna spoke in a loud voice. "Okay everyone! Time for presents!"  Korra sat in the center of the living room as everyone gatehred to watch her open her gifts. </p><p>Squeals of excitement and laughter could be heard from outside the house with each unveiled toy or book. After a long day of playing and catching up people slowly started to file out of the house, hoing on with the rest of their day.</p><p>Katara sat on the floor with the little Waterbender, teaching her how to do her hair with the set she'd bought her and adjusting the pelt so that it fit snugly around her pants. "Sifu! Now I can give you your gift!" Korra yelped suddenly as she realized the only people left in the house were her parents, Katara and Kya, as well as herself.</p><p>"Korra slow down!" Tonraq warned as the girl lunged forward and sprinted into her room. Just as fast as she had gone she was back with the suprise hidden behind her hands. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" she demanded.</p><p>Katara followed her directions and smiled as she felt the object being placed into her hands. "You can open them now." Korra exclaimed. She looked down at the little penguin seal. Here it was all over again, Korra unknowingly doing one little thing that Aang would have.</p><p>Aang may have left, but she knew she would always have this little girl. She would always be able to teach and love Korra, who, in a way was Aang. Without warning she leaned over and pulled the little girl into a hug.</p><p>"Thank you. Happy birthday, Korra."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>